The Alpha Blaze
by Pwnanator
Summary: I've only began my new life recently, and I've already been tossed into the center of the resistance. If handling the enemy normally wasn't strange enough, I'm going to have to do it... in a new body.
1. Supervision

**IMPORTANT: **This is a tie in with my other story, Prophecy of the Pokemon Healer, so thing may get a little confusing. But I'm trying to make the plot easy to jump into even if you haven't read PPH yet.

**Author's Notes:** This is my new story. I've had this idea in my head for quite a while, but I didn't know how it would work. But after looking at the right pictures, and getting the right ideas, I've found that this could be a great add on to PPH.

**Chapter 1**

I walked along the sidewalk, observing the various lanes of traffic drove by and the skyscrapers towering around me. The air was pungent with the smell of pollution of the traffic and hotdogs being cooked at the hotdog stands.

The moon shone brightly, but it was the only thing I could see in the sky. The light pollution from the city blanked out every star in the sky as usual. But at least I could see where I was going thanks to all of the cars and street lights.

Still another typical day in the big city. I had just come out of the grocery story, carrying the heavy grocery bags to the orphanage I lived in. I never got it, this town had millions of people and none of them wanted to adopt, or at least it seemed that way.

As I walked back to the orphanage, I looked at my reflection in the glass windows of the building I was passing. I wasn't any taller, any shorter, any fatter, or any skinnier than any other person. In fact, I was actually pretty fit thanks to all the chores I did. I stopped an looked closer into the mirror like glass, and fixed my black hair to the way I liked it; hanging around all sides of my head.

If you're wondering, yes, I am an orphan, an orphan of age 16. I wanted to know my parents so badly, but I knew that was never going to happen. Every time I asked, instead of telling me that they weren't allowed to release that information, or just telling me straight up who my parents were, they told me that they had no idea either. This always confused the hell out of me.

As I walked along, I could feel my arms strain from the weight of the grocery bags. I stopped in front of a bench on the corner of the street and took a seat setting the bags down closely beside me. In this town, it was never wise to keep anything to far away from you. If anything wasn't right beside you, it would be stolen in a matter of seconds.

I quickly got up, only to notice that across the street, on the path I was heading, there was a gang of those supposedly tough guys. They were all topped out with leather jackets, spiked hairstyles, and torn jeans. Some of them had spikes on their jacket too. A lot of them appeared overweight, obese even, and most of them had the typical handlebar mustache and beard. I didn't think they could get so stereotypical but I was wrong.

They were best avoided, those meathead biker gangs. I looked around for an alternative route, but any road I took would make me over shoot the orphanage. I looked around until I noticed an alleyway. One of the thousands around town. I didn't know where it would end up, but it was the best chance I had.

I turned around the corner, crossed the street and turned into the alley. I peered around the alleyway before walking in. It looked dark, damp, and slightly scary. But I just chuckled at the thought of what I was afraid of and walked in.

As I went into the alley, it got increasingly dark. I could here the rats scurry away, and a few pigeons cooing on the rooftops.

I continued to walk until things were pitch black. I had to raise my arms, still holding my groceries, just to make sure that I didn't run into a wall.

"Damn street lights, can't see a thing in the dark without them. 'Starting to wish I lived out the country." I continued to walk aimlessly like a zombie.

"How long is this alley? I should of met the road by- OOF!" I slammed into the wall, not knowing where I was going. "Damn, how the hell did I do that." It was getting late, I was getting increasingly impatient and annoyed.

I looked to my right then to my left, and too my relief I found the streets roughly one hundred meters away with a street light half way through.. "Thank god," I said to myself.

I took a step, but I suddenly heard several clicking noises behind me. I stopped on the spot, and turned around.

Too my surprise, there were these strange green lights. "What the..." Suddenly, the lights started moving all over the place. "Whoa!" I started to notice that the green lights got closer. I started to jog, then run, the sprint towards the street light.

The green lights started to chase after me, traveling at the same speed I was. Some of them were starting to catch up to me.

I finally found myself under the safety of the street light. I threw the groceries beside the base of the street light, and faced the mysterious green lights.

I looked at the street light that I was standing under. It had something like a lamp shade on it, so instead of the light slowly fading into darkness, the light would cut off at some point into pure pitch black darkness.

One of them finally emerged from the shadow. Behind the green light was a strange orb, that looked to be about a foot long from all sides. It was mostly metal all over, except for the circuitry all around the sides, surrounding it like a cage of wires. Beside the green light was a glass circle which I assumed to be a camera. What was confusing me was that the orb was hovering in midair.

The orb got crept closer as the other green lights, presumably more of these strange spheres, watched. "Hey, get away from me," I pointlessly yelled. I walked up to it and pushed it away. It pushed moved it back about a meter and than starting moving closer again. Well, pushing it wasn't going to do anything.

I looked around to find several trash cans, a dumpster, and leaning on the dumpster was a crowbar. I ran beside the dumpster and threw the crowbar to my hands.

"Smashy, smashy." I tightened my grip on the crowbar and swung it at the orb. With a loud crash, the crowbar dented the metal in deep. But the orb was not only hovering but the lights on the orbs all turned from green to red.

"Oh crap!" All of a sudden, all of the orbs started to advance on me. I started to back away, swinging the crowbar at whichever one got close enough. I knocked the one that I had already hit and with a loud crash, it fell to the floor.

I turned to the other ones, smirking with pride. I ran up to the closest one and gave it a few hard knocks. It went down too.

But as I turned back to the other orbs, they just seemed to replace themselves with another orb. In fact, it seemed like there were more than before now. I kept wacking at the orbs until I had taken five down. At this point I was panting from exhaustion of swinging a heavy crowbar around.

With every swing, my strength became weaker and weaker. And with every orb I took out, more and more just kept coming. Soon I found myself surrounded by twice as many orbs as there were before. Where were they all coming from.

It wasn't long before I found myself forced up against the street light. The orbs had me surrounded against the wall, leaving me very little room to move. I swung the crow bars, but it didn't seem to do anything to them. I had grown weary.

I desperately looked around, looking for something, anything that could help me. There was nothing that I could use. I was starting to loose hope.

I looked up to the moon, which was setting on top of a building, for one final glance, but to my surprise, I saw something. In front of the moon was a silhouette... a silhouette of a human, right on top of the building. He or she was my only hope.

"HEY! HELP! I need help down here!" The silhouette stood completely still. "HELP!"

As I stared at the silhouette, I noticed something strange. Something was moving behind the silhouette. The wind gusted a little bit, and the object blew out from behind the person. I strange object that seemed to be attached to the person... like... a tail.

Suddenly, the silhouette jumped from the top of the four story building, and disappeared into the shadows.

I stayed as silent as possible, but to my surprise, I wasn't the only one paying attention to the silhouette. It seemed to have caught the orbs' attention too.

I could hear the quick pitter patter of bare feet, darting across the pavement in the alleyway in front of me. It got louder and louder until I could swear that the person was right in front of me.

Suddenly the orbs left their position and went into the darkness. From that point, I was expecting a scream from the person, but instead, I heard loud clashes and clangs of metal. Whoever that was, he or she was kicking ass!

It was only a matter of seconds until I could hear the hissing sound of smoke coming from the orbs. I had a feeling that now I was going to make my exit. But before I turned around, I took one last look to see who saved me.

For a second I saw nothing. But suddenly, I could see two eyes. But what was weird is that I could see them because the lights from the streets was reflecting off them.

It wasn't human.

"Okay, I think I should be making my leave now, BYE!"

I turned around and bolted. When I looked back, I noticed that the eyes disappeared. I suddenly heard its steps going along the wall in the dark. It seemed to be trying to stay in the dark.

At this point, I didn't know what that thing had in store for me so I just ran as hard as I could. But before I could escape, I could hear the figure land in front of me, as well as see her silhouette against the lights on the street in front.

My jaw dropped, as I tried to back away. What ever this was, it could fight, run on walls, and jump off buildings without a scratch. It wasn't normal.

I turned around, but it suddenly jumped forward and grabbed my jacket. I let out a full scream as it hoisted me back and threw me against the wall, in the light.

I came to my feet as fast as possible, and stood against the wall. Suddenly a hand lunged out of the darkness and grabbed onto my shirt. It lifted me up and off the ground forcing me against the wall. I tried to struggle free, but when I looked down at the hand, I was freaked out.

The hand was covered in red fur, but what was scaring me was the fact that the hand a set of gigantic claws, nearly the size of my entire hand.

I looked up, and saw it's glaring reflective eyes just a foot in front of me, hiding in the darkness.

It finally spoke in a young feminine voice. "I have come for you, Nick.

* * *

**Author's After-Notes:** The Nick in this story is completely different from the Nick in PPH. Don't worry, it's not that I'm too lazy to come up with a new name. It's me poking fun at several things that I should let the readers find out themselves. 


	2. Past, Present, and Future

**Author's Notes: **Oh why, oh why do I always end up writing late into the night. Good thing there isn't much to say. So onto the replies.

**BFoS: **Thanks for the reply and don't worry, you'll get it some time XD

**Seyunola: **Don't worry, I've done that now. Thanks for reminding me.

And now, on with the story. Enjoy :D

**Chapter 2**

"What... what the hell is going on here? Who are you? What are you!?" I asked hesitantly.

"Trust me," The voice said, "This is far more complicated than what you think." The person or whatever it was spoke in a raspy yet young feminine voice as if she was whispering.

"Couldn't you of done this at a different time?"

"Oh, what, like I could just walk up to in pure daylight with these!?" She put her other hand in the light.

Her hand had tousled blood red fur rather than skin, and four dark claws replacing each finger and thumb. What was worrying my was that each claw was roughly the size of a normal finger if not bigger, and each claw looked sharp enough to cut through steel. Which was probably why she had no problem dealing with the orbs.

"Just follow me, and you won't get hurt. I'm sorry I had to do it this way." She released her grip on my shirt and took a firm grip onto my hand. "Don't resist, you'll just hurt yourself."

"You can't tell me what to do!" I suddenly jerked away in an attempt to break free. All that did was send the tips of her claws into my wrist.

"I told ya'," she said as the raspiness in her voice faded away, "Come on, follow me." She yanked me into the darkness and pulled me into the alley. With ever step she took, I tumbled along trying to keep up.

As we padded by the light, I was able to notice something. While she remained in the darkness, another gust of wind came and blew something out into the light; the tip of her tail.

Rather than the blood red fur I saw earlier, she had a fluffy, white tail. She quickly grabbed her tail and pulled it out of the light. She chuckled lightly and continued to walk further into the darkness of the alley.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where no one can see us."

"I like where this was going." I braced myself for a slap across the face, but nothing came. I guess she was trying to focus.

We reached the corner of the alley way which was now pitch black. "There's a dumpster over there," She said, "that should be good enough."

"How can you see when it's this dark?"

"Trust me, in a few minutes, you'll find out."

She continued to yank me along as I waved my free hand around trying not to run into something. She suddenly stopped and few seconds later, I heard a loud crash. "What was that?" I hasitly asked.

"I just opened the dumpster, calm down." She let go of my hand and I could faintly see her vault herself in. "Don't worry, it's mostly empty, now get over here and reach up." Following her orders under the impression that I would get beaten up if I didn't, I walked over and reached up. Suddenly, she grabbed my hand and hoisted me up. I pulled myself over and into the trash.

As I sat down, the girl stood up and pulled the top back on. From the inside, the are was moist, making it hard to breathe and it had possibly the worst odor I've ever smelled. But I didn't let that get to me. I had more pressing issues.

"Okay," I started, "Mind telling me what the hell is going on here!?"

"Sorry, not yet." As I moaned, I heard several quick beeps coming from her side of the trash can. "Neil, now." I finally heard one last beep. "Wait for it..." she said.

A few seconds later, a strange, large, yet amazing circle of swirling lights appeared before me. "Holy crap!" I exclaimed.

"Go in, we don't have much time!"

"Ladies first."

"Oh no you don't." She quickly grabbed onto the top and the bottom of my jacket and flung me in.

For a split second, I felt myself roll in the air and then slam onto the cold hard ground, front first as if I had belly flopped onto the earth.

"Ugh," I moaned as I tried to get up, when suddenly, "OOF," I yelled. Something landed on my back which slammed me back onto the ground.

"Hehe, sorry," the girl said as she got off me. She finally spoke without whispering, she spoke with a crystal clear voice. I finally got up, slowly but surely. I opened my eyes, wiping the dirt out of them, to a sight that I had never seen in my entire life; the forest.

The moonlight lit the forest around us. The pine trees and the long, swaying grass all glowed a dark yet vivid green. But what was most overwhelming was the smell. I had never smelled such fresh air, not a hint of pollution. I took a deep breath of air in and sighed it out. "It's beautiful here!"

"Yeah, I know," the girl said. I turned around to finally see the girl in full form, but to my surprise, the girl wasn't an ordinary girl.

"Whoa..." my voice trailed off.

The girl was about the same height as me and the same weight but she had a few significant differences. The most prominent difference was that rather than skin, she had fur! Her body was covered from head to toe with white fur except for two blood red stripes. One that ran from the tip of her left ear, to her mouth and then over her eye and the other zigzagged across her chest and stomach. On her head rested two long, large ears, perked and pointed. She had normal feet and hands, but on her hand were massive claws replacing each finger. But, strangely, with her fur, she actually somewhat of a haircut on her head, rather than a furry surface.

"What?" she started with an annoyed voice, "Haven't you ever seen a throan before?"

"Well, um, uh, you know-"

"I'm just joking," she interrupted, "Of course you've never seen a throan before. You've been living almost your life on that stupid Earth."

My jaw dropped from her words. "Okay, there's two things wrong with what you said. I lived my whole life on Earth, and we're still there... aren't we?"

"Nope, you're one a whole new planet. Deal with it!" My mouth was open, but no words were coming out. Just random squeaky noises of surprise and shock. "Oh, and about living Earth that's not true either. Yeah, that's not true either." She said with a smirk.

I stood there in silent awe and finally forced the words out of my mouth. "You think I just deal with this? I had friends on my Earth, my true home! I never even got to meet my parents and you just took me away. Do you expect me to just deal with this?"

She gave me a humored look and said, "Well, I thought you didn't like it back on Earth. From the time I spent watching you, you didn't seem to have any friends."

"Watching me?..."

"Those guys at the orphanage seemed to have a grudge against you. You always got picked on by that bigger guy... what was his name?" she asked herself while poking her claw at the corner of her mouth, "Oh ya, Spike was his nickname. How original."

"How do you know this?" By now, I was just trying to piece things together. But the more I thought, the more things didn't make sense.

"Anyway, you have to work on your day schedule. It's way to boring and linear. All you do is wake up, go to school, sit at your desk and twiddle your fingers for every one hour period, eat a quick microwave lunch, wait until schools over, leave, pick up a hotdog for a dollar, you know those things aren't good for you. Anyway, you go back to the orphanage, get fifty dollars from Doris to get groceries every weekend and follow the same route back. Your life is boring, you should work on that."

By now, I felt like I was going to faint or cry, which ever came first. "How... the hell... do you know all this!?"

"Of course, your life seems no better at school then it did at the orphanage. You always got shoved aside from everyone, even that girl you like. Maybe because your always flirting with other girls. Seriously, you try too hard, but I guess I'm no-"

"OKAY, STOP!" She finally closed her mouth. "Are you stalking me!? By now, it seems like you even know my pants size!"

"Thirty by thirty-two."

I paused for a second before yelling, "STOP DOING THAT!" She chuckled and smiled tauntingly. "Okay, why do you know all of this!?"

"I was supposed to be looking out for you." She suddenly put on the most devious smirk and said, "It's what your parents wanted me to do."

I jumped back, and ran my fingers threw my hair, blown away in surprise. "You... you know... about my parents?" No longer was I shouting, for I had to force out my words in surprise and fear of losing the information I wanted so badly.

"First let me ask you a question. Do you know what species of throan I am?"

"What does this have to do with anything? Tell me about my parents, please!" I felt like I was going to fall to my knees and beg.

"Just answer the question. Trust me, it's relative."

"Okay," I quickly scanned up and down her body, "Sorry, I don't."

"Thank I can't tell you yet."

"WHAT!?" I started to stamp towards her.

"WHOA, whoa, calm down. I said I can't tell you yet. You see, I asked you that because I wanted to know if you knew about my species among others. It seems you didn't watch enough pokemon back in your day."

I gave her a quizzical look. "What? What does that half do with anything?"

"Easy, I am one... well sort of."

"Aw crap. I never watched a second of that show. I thought it was stupid." Now I finally received the slap that I had deserved.

"Well do you think it's stupid now? Anyway, I am of the zangoose species. But, as you may notice, I'm not completely that species. I'm a throan, which is the term for half pokemon, half human."

"Okay, that's nice, BUT WHAT ABOUT MY PARENTS!?"

She closed her eyes and sighed depressively. "Sorry, I can't tell you about your parents yet. You're not going to understand your parents until you truly understand yourself."

I grunted to myself and uttered, "Fine, but when will you tell me?"

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Follow me." She suddenly started to walk and hinted me to follow. She directed me down a path that winded through the forest.

"So where are you taking me?"

"My home then the T.C."

"The T.C.?"

"You'll find out eventually," she said with a devious smirk again. "But we'll have to hurry. We only have two hours."

"That's plenty of time."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

We continued to walk down the path that occasionally had a gentle curve to the left our right.

"Um, can you tell me more about this throan thing?"

She dressed herself with a toothy smile which bared her sharper-than-normal teeth and said, "Sure. You see, throans have existed for thousands of years. We never knew how we became to be half human or half pokemon, but we never really wanted to think about it," she said as she laughed with the sentence. "Unfortunately, most of those years were spent under humans, which reminds me. Once we get home, try to keep a small profile. Throans don't look to kindly upon humans. We're seriously trying to fix that. A lot are already nice to humans, but there are those select few that hate them to the core."

"So I should avoid those guys?"

"For the time being."

From that point, there was a long silence until I finally realized something.

"You know," I said, "you never told me your name yet."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Oh," she turned to me, smiled, and held out her hand. "My name is Azalea."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks, but it's a long one too. That's why I prefer to be called Azi (pronounced Ah-zee, not Aw-zee)"

I smiled back and shook her hand. Despite how messed up her fur was, it was soft and warm.

"You can let go now," She said.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, my name is-"

"Nick, I already know." She chuckled to herself. And with that, we went silent again. I had a question for her, but I wasn't sure if it was polite. But regardless, I had to ask.

"Okay, I can't hold it in anymore," I turned to Azalea and asked her, "do you guys, like, live in the wild or something?"

"Nick, you should know better than that! We live over there." She pointed forward, right where the path was leading. I turned my head and almost retreaded from the shock.

Right in front of me was a spanning view of a bustling, full blown city. One that was much smaller than the one I lived in, but still looked like it was at current human standards. The streets were filled with lights and houses were lit as far as the eye could see. In the center, there were a few select buildings roughly five or six stories tall.

"Nick... welcome to the throan city of Tamrialos."

**Author's After-notes: **Well, there you have it. I'm finally doing a good throan story. And Foxyjosh, if you're reading this, this is most definitely a pokemorph story, (hint hint).


	3. Fur, Scales, Horns and Tails

**Author's Notes:** Wow, I've been busy lately. Things have been difficult ever since Dad's been so strict with the time I spend on the computer. I've had to find alternate ways to write my story, which includes writing my story on paper which is pretty hazardous given my terrible penmanship. Anyway, replies :D

**BFoS: **No, this story is The Alpha Blaze and TAB only :D Nothing about Awkward Moments here except for the word throans.

**RPL: **Darn those nasty typos of mine :( But thanks for reading this on two places at once :D

**Foxyjosh: **Thank you very much for doing so :D

**Antithesis: **Ah, an honest critique. I do enjoy these as occasional as they are... Thanks for supporting the story anyway, and those nasty typos get me. Unfortunately, I'm night writing again, SORRY DX But still its good to see that you're reading the story. Thank you very much for the review.

**cyclone-fire: **I don't know when the next chapter of PPH is coming out, but exams might hold me back a bit... Anyway, thanks for the review :D

**Chapter 3**

It was rather surprising to see how civilized these so called throans were. To see a fully developed city was... overwhelming to say the least.

"And because even the name Tamrialos is a little too long winded and 'epic' for us," Azi said, "we just shortened it up to T-town. So what do you think?"

I remained silent, looking at every detail of the city. "NICK!"

I literally jumped a little and then said "Oh, um, impressive!"

"Impressive!? What do you mean by impressive?" She said, giving me a sly grin.

"Wha- I mean it's surprising that you animals- I MEAN humans- THROANS!"

Azi chuckled briefly and said, "Keep following." She waved her hand forward and started to walk as I followed after. Our path winded down an S shaped pathway. Around us were all the familiarities of Earth; the usual trees and grass. It wouldn't be that hard to adjust to this place. But that thought disappeared once I arrived in the city.

Everything was normal, just the way it was on Earth: The buildings, the houses, the restaurants; all normal. The only thing that wasn't normal were the inhabitants.

Everyone was a throan, everyone! They all had their own distinct look; some had fur, some had scales, some had horns and some had tails. Everyone was part human, and part of a pokemon that I had never seen or heard of before.

But the weirdest part was that every single one of them was looking at me as if I was the freak. Everyone of them had their strange eyes fixated on mine, like they were going to pounce on me if I got too close.

As me and Azi walked through the town, I felt like I was shrinking into my jacket. Azi suddenly rested her hand on my shoulder. "Calm down," she said, "Just stay by my side and don't do anything stupid. Keep in mind that its getting late out here, and the only people who are out at this time are drunks and druggies."

"Okay, but it's still creeping me out." The further we walked into the city, the more busy and awkward things became. People were looking at me like I was either had a bomb strapped to my chest, or I was a walking target. Suddenly, I noticed something strange. I found it weird that I hadn't noticed this when I first walked into the city.

"Um, Azi?" I said shyly given my current position.

"Yeah?"

"Um, why isn't anyone wearing any clothing?" It took me that long to notice that every was walking around like they were butt naked although most of them had fur to compensate for this.

Azi burst out laughing and said, "Oh, trust me, they're wearing clothing. You just can't see it, it blends with their fur."

"Hmm... So where are you taking me?"

"My house than the T.C. Didn't I already tell you that."

"Ugh, I don't know anymore..."

As we walked along the sidewalk, I started to take note of all the throans there were. They all looked so different, enough so that it would be hard to know them all. I turned back to facing the front to find a strange throan approaching. He or she had black fur all over its body except on the muzzle and horns. As it walked past me, it bumped its side against me, pushing me aside a little bit. I rubbed my shoulder and kept moving as Azi gave me a quizzical look.

"What was that about?" she asked, "Last time I saw someone do that to you on Earth, you punched him in the face."

I sighed. "I'm kinda unsure about bein' here. I don't even know what any of these... throans are."

"Oh, well, you'll get used to that. You see, that guy was a houndoom throan." She suddenly pointed across the street to an orange dragon with its tail on fire. "And that ones a charizard throan." She pointed quickly to another spot. "Thats a slaking throan." She suddenly started pointing in so many directions, I couldn't keep track. "Those throans over there are manectric, plusle, and minun. Over there, there are abra and drowzee anthros. And over there is an aggron and tyranitar anthro. I'm a zangoose anthro and you're a-" She suddenly cut herself off. She looked into the corner of her eyes, thinking. "Let's keep walking," she silently said.

After that little episode with Azi, we walked for what was about ten minutes, but it seemed like hours. I found myself standing in front of a small two story house that stood right up against the sidewalk. It didn't look too bad, but it could use a little work. The house was made up of shingle walls and a shingle roof but upon closer inspection, I could see some grime forming in the edges of each shingle. The windows were clean on the outside but all around the edges were dirt. It didn't look all that appealing.

Azi walked up to and opened the door. She stood half way through the door before she said to me, "Wait outside, I have to get something." While she stumbled inside, I leaned against the house. I tried to duck out of the light to avoid any more of those passing throans. I didn't know what was coming over myself. I was usually able to hold myself over in a town like this, but these guys... they were way to different for me.

Azi came running out with a small bag in her hand. "Hey, what's in there?" I asked.

Azi looked at the sky and looked back at me frantically. "Come on," she said stressfully, "we don't have much time, we have to move quickly." She started to power-walk as I followed after.

"Azi, where are you taking me?" When she saw me following her, she started to make a jog. "Hey, slow down!"

She turned back and said, "I thought we had a whole hour to get there, but Neil messed up one of his calculations. We've got ten minutes to make it to the T.C."

"What is the T.C.?"

"No time to explain, keep running." She started to run faster, making quicker lighter steps, hypnotically flicking her tail left and right with every step. I tried to catch up but she was much faster then me.

"Azi, slow down, I can't run as fast as you!"

"Fine." Azi stood still to let me catch up and take a few breaths to get myself ready again. "OKAY, GO!" Azi suddenly launched from her spot and took off running.

"Damnit, Azalea, let's not do this." I started to run after her again, passing the various houses and apartment buildings, desperately trying to keep up. At the end of each sidewalk, Azi waited for me to catch up. The second I made it to her, she took off, running to the next part of the block.

When I rounded a corner, I found Azi standing at the start of a path. She looked up into the sky briefly and looked back at me. "Five minutes, keep moving!" By now I was only able to power-walk, feeling weak from all the running. Azi was even starting to show her exhaustion, only jogging at her pace now.

Only thirty seconds into the path, she ran straight into the forest.

"Azi, what the hell are you doing?"

"Stop complaining," I heard her voice out from the trees, "just keep following."

I continued to follow after her. At least the wood was dense enough for Azi only to walk allowing me to get some of my strength back. We jostled the trees and tripped over a few branches, trying to navigate through the forest. I saw a clearing in front of us, but before I reached it, I tripped over a branch and landed face first into the ground.

Azi laughed and said, "That branch always gets 'em." I stumbled to my feet and brushed myself off, slightly embarrassed. "Three minutes," Azi said, "keep moving." Azi suddenly ran forward.

To my surprise, I found her run into a cave that was at the foot of a cliff. Slightly unsure and nervous, I walked in. The cave was pitch black on the inside.

"I can see in the dark, remember? Grab my hand." I held my hand forward and it was suddenly grabbed by Azi with a strong grip. She yanked me up a pathway of rocks that seemed to get steeper by the moment. Soon enough, it seemed like Azi was just pulling me up the hill. It made me feel pathetic.

We finally arrived at the end of the cave and to be honest, I was awestruck. The end of the cave was huge, like a gigantic room of sorts. The room seemed to go ten storeys up to the ceiling and the same distance to all sides of the room. In the middle of the room sat a strange stone, that seemed perfectly rectangular. In the back of the room was a perfectly round plateau that seemed so flat that it was carved. The plateau stood a few feet up from the ground and like the rest of the room, was completely made of stone.

"This place is amazing! What is it?" I asked.

"No time to explain, keep going." She ran up to the stone and signalled me to follow. She ran up to the strange stone. "Okay, I want you to stand right up there on the plateau.," Azi said. Doing as she said, I ran up to the plateau. As I walked past the stone Azi stood by, I noticed strange markings on the stone. I walked right up to the plateau and pulled myself up. And it was then that I noticed the coolest thing of the room.

In the ceiling was a large hole in which the moon shone through, making a spot light effect directly on the plateau. It was amazing!

"Wow, what is up with this place?" I looked down to Azi to find her reaching into the bag. She pulled something I couldn't see and dressed it across the top of the stone like she was dressing a salad. She emptied the entire bag into the center of the stone.

"Do not fear, Nick, this will only take a minute." She placed her hand on the stone and it started to glow an eerie light.

"Whoa, no way..." The light suddenly found its way to the sides of the rock in small streams that flowed down the sides in curvy lines. They swerved all the way down to the bottom of the rock and onto the floor. The lights spread across the floor and started to travel up the walls. By now, the entire room was lit up bright enough to see every corner of the room. As the streams of light traveled up the wall, I noticed they started to swirl around the edges of the plateau and danced around me like a whirlpool.

I looked up to the ceiling to find the lights swirling in the same pattern around the hole until they suddenly jutted into the hole. Suddenly a bright light started to form in the center of the circle, and it started to grow by the second. It grew so large that it covered the view of the moon and even more to the point that it filled the entire hole.

I looked down to Azi to find a pleased look on her face. I had no idea what was coming for me, but I wasn't sure if I was going to enjoy it.

Within an instant, the light shot out of the hole and came speeding towards me like a laser beam. I screamed until the point it slammed down onto the plateau, engulfing me in light.

I felt the ground disappear beneath my feet as if I was floating in the air. My skin was tingling all over, especially on my upper back, so much so that it felt like I was being stung. The sides of my head started to throb in pain along with the tips of my fingers and nose but, sadly, the worst pain was in my head. I had the most massive migraine I had ever had. I heard a screeching noise fill my head. I covered my ears, trying to block out the noise but the noise came from the center of my head. I tried to open my eyes, but the only glimpses I got were of blinding light.

The sensation lasted only thirty seconds, but it was the worst pain of my life. I felt myself drop to my feet. The pain in my body residing, but the exhaustion is what was getting to me. I panted with every ounce of strength I had.

Through the tears in my eyes, I could see Azi. I wiped the water out of my eyes and looked at her overwhelmed look.

"Unbelievable..." she said. I tried to reply, but I had no strength to do so. Feeling dizzy, my legs became weak, and I fell to the floor. Too weak to move, to speak... I felt so helpless.

I closed my eyes and relaxed the strain on my muscles. I took one final breath and watched my vision fade away. And with that, I was out.


	4. Freaked

**Author's Notes:** OMFG, WRITING OO

There is no words to describe how I feel about how long this took. I never knew how those authors felt when they couldn't write a single chapter for a half a year. Now I most certainly know.

I guess I truly did need a break from writing. A good four months of vacation did me very good I must say. But now that I've started writing, I'm reminded of the joy that comes with writing, the feeling I get that makes writing fun as it is... and the attention I love XDDDDDDDDDDD

What am I saying? I have my inspiration back :3

That means many more a writing... as soon as I get some of my stories straightened out.

You know, part of the reason I couldn't get this written was a hard core writing block XD While in school, the idea hit me like a brick. But you'll see that idea in the next chapter of the story.

Anyway, it's good to FINALLY have a chapter out. I hope you enjoy XD

Sorry I can't reply to reviews, it's been way too long for me to remember anything that they're even talking about XDDDDDD Also, no afternotes because nothing else needs to be said

Anyway, ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER SINCE FOREVER XD

**Chapter 4**

I woke up with kinks all over. My upper back ached like hell. My hands and feet felt like they were hammered. My head was throbbing as if it were my heart. I could taste dirt in mouth and the smell of earth was pungent in my nose.

I slowly opened my eyes to a blurry sight. My eyes were watery and dirty after being out so long on the cold hard ground. I slowly positioned my arms in front of me and pushed myself up to my feet. Strange enough, I seemed lighter than usual... what did that light do to me?

I wiped the dirt out of my eyes and looked around the room. I was still in the cave, I hadn't moved an inch from where I last was. As I looked around the room, I noticed how peaceful things were. It was as if this whole event hadn't happened at all.

"Nick?" I heard Azi's voice come from in front of me. Wiping my eyes again, I focused to the spot by the alter. Azi was leaning on it, flicking her tail every so often, and looking at me with a smirk. "Hmph," she snorted "I've waited so long to do that..."

I moaned a little from the achy pains in my back. "What did you do?" I asked wearily.

A hint of surprise flicked into the corner of her eye. "You mean you haven't noticed!?"

"Noticed what?"

"That thing really knocked you out."

"What the hell was that thing anyway- ARGH!" My head suddenly jolted with a throbbing pain. I slapped my hands to my head, trying to massage the pain away. As the pain faded away, I ran my hands down the fur on my cheeks...wait, what?

I suddenly started feeling along my face only to realize that this wasn't my face. All along every nook and cranny of my face was short fur. My nose was no longer a nose as it seemed to shrink into my face until it was to the point that it was two small holes. Suddenly noticing the strange scratching feeling around my lips, I opened my mouth and found fangs larger and much sharper than what I was accustomed to.

"What the hell did you do to my face!?" I yelled, pointing a claw at her from my furry hand... my what!? I eyed my hand, now with new features such as large claws on the tip of each finger, paw pads on the palm and fingers, and dark blue fur along the back of the hands. I pulled up my other hand to compare and found that it was in the same condition.

My eye trailed up my hand and than down my arm to find the same blue fur covering the entire topside of the arm, the bottom of the arm covered with a lighter cream colored fur. I slapped my hands across my arms, feeling the fur at each part. My eyes went up my arms to my shoulders and down to my chest which was completely covered with cream fur. The cream fur ran down my chest all the way to the tips of my toes which also had sharp claws and paw pads, while still remaining in their usual shape. Each of my limps as well as my torso was half cream, and half dark blue; it covered my entire body.

I felt all over my body, slapping my hand from place to place to see if this was real. Every part of my body was concealed by fur, not very thick fur, but actual real fur! I didn't know what to think, but it was there and I was going to have to deal with it... BUT HOW!?

"What...the hell... is going on..?" I uttered; forced out of my mouth. I was almost speechless, but I couldn't hold myself from asking. It was way more than I could handle, but I had to keep a hold of reality, even if this was reality. It was almost like I was dreaming, but the pain told me that this was all too real.

"A transformation. A complete transformation of your physical form and a slight change to your mental form. Your emotions, however, are quite obviously untouched. You might wanna work on that," she said in a mocking tone.

"Now... is not the time for jokes... What the hell am I!?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask that," she smirked. "You are a typhlosion...er... a throan typhlosion if you haven't noticed."

A short pause ensued "...Okay...would you mind explaining to me what that is?"

She slapped her hand on her forehead and wiped it down her face. "It'll take too long to go into much detail. All that you really need to know is that you're a fire pokemon."

My jaw dropped. "A... fire pokemon?"

"Yes, a pokemon that creates fire. Do I have to be any clearer?"

"No, but you better tell me why you've just turned me into a freak! This isn't normal, I wanna go back to my human form! Change me back to normal, now!"

Azi sighed. "You have a lot to learn." She took a deeper sigh and began. "This is the TC, the transformation chamber. It's somewhat of a secret between the pokemon and a few of the throans. Depending on what celestial body is up there, the person on the target you're standing on will be transformed." She pointed up to the hole in the roof of the cave. "You see that, that's where the beam of light came down and did that special effects show on you... as well as the new get-up." She giggled, "You notice what celestial body was pointing threw it?"

"Um, the moon?" I said in a voice of common sense.

"Yes, the moon. When the sun is gleaming threw that hole, the energy gathered is used to transform into whatever pokemon, human or throan is sensed on the panel you see here. It resembles the sun rising on a new body and new life. The moon, however, is quite different. It resembles the moon rising, or the sun setting on that new life, to restore things to the way they were. In other words, the moonlight is what's changing you _back_ to normal."

There was a brief pause as I tried to understand what this meant when it all came to me in a flash, making me weak at my knees. "You mean... this... all this fur, these claws, this entire body... it's my original form!?"

"Exactly!"

I scanned up and down my body again. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm nothing but serious here and that's something you don't get from me very often."

This was too much but I needed more, I felt as if I knew nothing at the moment and I kinda didn't. So off the top of my head, I asked the question I needed most.

"Why? Why have you taken me here and done this to me? Why must I leave my old life and even begin a new life? Why are you doing this too me!?" By know, I couldn't hold it anymore, I was asking every question I had. "What do I have to do with this? Why have you changed me into this... thing? Where are we? Why am I here? Why were you watching me? WHY HAVE YOU DONE ALL OF THIS? WHY?"

She smirked and calmly said, "Because... it's what your parents wanted."

Every drop of anger left my body and was replaced with pure white shock. A sinking feeling overtook my entire body, I felt like I had nothing inside of me. "My... my parents?"

"Yes, this is exactly what your parents wanted me to do. You see-"

"Where are they? Please, please, tell me they're still alive!" I could feel tears welling up inside.

Azi sighed a long sigh and rubbed the spot in between her eyes. "I'm sorry to say... they're dead."

The emptiness that had haunted my body had vanished in an instant and was replaced with more anger than I had felt since I could remember.

"DAMNIT!" Already, I was yelling, "You took me all this way, you completely turned my life upside down, you brought me away from the closest thing I had to home. You turned me into a freak and after all that, you only brought me here to tell me MY PARENTS ARE STILL FUCKING DEAD!?" I was panting, teeth clenched, hands turned into fists, tears had already started raining out. I felt a tingling sensation all over my body which was a foreign feeling but it didn't matter at the moment. I was so pissed, I couldn't think straight.

Azi slowly backed away and said, "Nick... I'm truly sorry, but it's the truth"

I took a deep sigh and jumped off the plateau. I started to make my way towards the cave's exit. "Nick, where are you going?" Azi questioned.

"I don't trust my mouth anymore, I'm going to cool off."

"Nick, that's not a good-"

"Azi, just shut up! I need to cool off!"

"No, seriously, you shouldn't-"

"AZI! Please, just let me go."

Azi sighed and turned her back towards me. "Fine."

Without saying goodbye or anything like that, I turned around and stamped towards the exit, fuming more than I ever had.


End file.
